


Love at First Sketch

by shambhalala



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambhalala/pseuds/shambhalala
Summary: Set after the events of Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End. Reader works in an animation studio. A surprise visit from their friend and former college roommate Elena Fisher results in them meeting Sully and Sam for the first time. What they don’t realise, is that this is more than a simple catch-up visit; Elena has other plans…





	Love at First Sketch

_This fic was a birthday gift for a friend_ , _that I have since adapted_ ( _with their permission_ ) _into something I could share with the rest of the fandom. Enjoy_!

Warnings: mention of smoking, cursing.

Word count: 5,001  ~~( _finger guns at self_  “why are you like this”)~~

* * *

_Another day_ , _another dollar_. That was your motto, the one you told yourself every day before your daily grind began. Today was no different; you plopped yourself down at your computer, turning it on with one hand, fresh coffee clutched safely in the other. Time to get to work.

It was a warm day in Good Mog studios; the sun flooded in through the floor length windows, shining high over the vast landscape of the city. You glanced over the array of skyscrapers, knowing they were filled with people doing the exact same thing as you; working, and probably wishing they had some air con.

The computer whirred to life; you turned to it, loading up the usual suspects; Outlook. PhotoShop. Spotify. You plugged in your headphones and opened up your most recent project.

Your drawing appeared before you. You glanced over your sketch of the currently unnamed adventurer for the studio’s upcoming movie. The details were vague, but the general premise was that a team of treasure hunters were going on a grand, kid-friendly adventure to find a mythical treasure in Bermuda. You, along with a couple of others, were tasked with drawing one of the heroes of the story.

You frowned. The adventurer you’d drawn was a small woman, with blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She had a camera dangling round her neck and a mischievous smirk on her face. You realised she looked almost identical to your old college roommate, Elena Fisher.

“Go figure,” you sighed, shaking your head at yourself.

It’d been a few months since you had heard from Elena, but the last you’d heard was that she’d gone chasing her husband, Nate, halfway across the globe as he risked his life for yet another lost city expedition. You hadn’t managed to catch all the details through Elena’s choked sobs on that late-night phone call, but you knew enough.

“You,” you mumbled, hovering the tablet pen next to the perky eyes of the adventurer smiling back at you from the screen, “deserve a much better spouse.”

For a couple of hours, you carried on drawing silently, glancing up to smile or wave at your co-workers every now and again as more of them flooded in to begin work for the day. You were halfway through shading when a pop-up from the corner of the screen caught your gaze.

**OUTLOOK – NEW MAIL RECEIVED**

**From:**  lobby

 **Subject:**  visitors

You have visitors asking for you at the front desk.

You blinked in surprise; who could it be? You weren’t expecting anyone. Deciding there was no use in sitting and speculating, you pulled your headphones out, stood up, and walked towards the front of the building.

You rounded the corner to the entrance, hearing faint murmurs growing louder. Two tall men stood talking to one another, looking uncomfortably warm in their floral shirts and sunglasses. A couple were holding hands and gazing at the artwork that lined the walls, enthralled in their conversation. The man’s toned physique and upward hairstyle were familiar, but it was the woman he was holding hands with that made their identities click into place in your mind. Even without her turning around, you could recognise that blonde hairdo anywhere.

“ _Elena_?”

The woman turned around, her features lighting up in surprise. She exclaimed, running to embrace you.

“There you are, (Y/N)! It’s so good to see you!” Elena’s enthusiasm was muffled as she buried her head into your shoulder. You hugged her back with matched elation.

“Great to see you too Elena, I wasn’t expecting you!” you replied, stepping back to take a good look at her. She’d barely changed since college; her lifelong affinity for tank tops showed no signs of stopping, and she still wore that wide-eyed smile that could melt butter and make flowers sprout in winter.

“Yeah, sorry for being so unexpected. Is it a bad time? We have a lot to catch up on, and there’s some people I’d like you to meet.”

“No, now’s fine! I’m not too busy today,” you replied, quickly racking your brain across your schedule. Pretty much empty.

“Great!” Elena took your hand and pulled you over towards the others.

Nate, Elena’s husband, had moved to stand next to the other two gentlemen; his father figure, Victor Sullivan, and his older brother, Sam. He stood with one arm on his hip but, despite his cocky stance, his expression was sheepish as Elena dragged you towards him. You’d no doubt been made aware of his…  _shortcomings_ , by now. He could be in trouble.

“Nate’s really good at drawing too, so I thought he’d like it here,” Elena said.

“Nice to see you alive, Nate,” you nodded at him with a small smile.

“How are ya, (Y/N)?” He returned the smile and opened his arms. He was relieved when you accepted the gesture and wrapped your arms around him. No sucker punches coming his way today.

“You haven’t met Victor Sullivan, he’s my father-in-law,” Elena continued, gesturing to the man with the moustache. You didn’t know where to look; his shirt was loud and the bitter smell of cigars clung to it, making your eyes sting. His bushy moustache almost rendered his grin invisible, and he didn’t seem keen on taking his sunglasses off anytime soon. You held a hand out to him regardless.

“Friends call me Sully,” Victor stated, lifting your hand up towards his face and placing a gentle kiss on it.

“Oh, uh… nice to meet you, Sully,” you replied. He chuckled in reply. You were pretty sure he winked at you from behind his shades.

“And this,” Elena directed you to the third gentleman, “is Sam. Nate’s brother.”

Sam was slightly taller than Sully and Nate, so he easily towered over yourself and Elena. He was muscular, with a stoic expression on his weathered face, but he didn’t wear any of these features threateningly. You held your hand out, breath halting. You didn’t really know what to expect from this mysterious brother you’d never heard of.

Sam hesitated, reaching to remove his sunglasses and sweeping a hand through his slicked back hair. The train of intrigued thoughts racing through your mind came to a screeching halt as Sam captured your hand in his and stared back at you with kind, hazel eyes. His grip was surprisingly gentle, and his eyes gave an unexpected aura of youth to his appearance. His whole presence was captivating.

“Hi,” Sam’s voice was husky, but quiet. A smile worked its way onto his face, further highlighting his eyes with subtle crow’s feet.

“Hi,” you squeaked, feeling blood rush to your face and head as if you’d just ran a mile. Time seemed to slow down.

 _I never knew Nate had a brother_ , _or a hot brother at that_.

Nate casually cleared his throat, snapping the two of you back into the room. Sam dropped your hand like it had suddenly caught fire.

“All right, well, now that you’ve met everyone…” Sam trailed off.

“How about you show us around?” Elena finished his sentence.

You turned to her, still feeling slightly dazed.

“Uh, yeah, sure, this way.”

The four of them followed you down the hallway, Sam in front, Nate, Elena, and Sully hanging back. Elena slipped her hand into Nate’s, leaning into him and speaking to him in a hushed voice.

“Well that was a good start, don’t you think?”

“He looks taken, I’ll give you that.”

You pointed to various art pieces on the wall as everyone continued inwards, explaining their history and origins. Nate looked around in fascination, making audible gasps every now and then; Elena and Sully, however, had their eyes fixed on Sam, who had picked up his pace to trail closely behind their tour guide. An idea sparked in Sully’s head; he nudged Elena, and she turned her head to him expectantly.

“Bit hot in here, ain’t it?” he said, flapping the collar of his shirt up and down.

“Yeah, I don’t know how you stand it, (Y/N),” Elena grinned back at Sully, fanning herself for effect.

“Oh, I’m used to it. This is a typical day in my life,” you cast your gaze over your shoulder, laughing at them.

“Guess the old saying is true, Victor,” Sam replied. You snapped your head back to him.

“Some like it hot.”

He winked at you. You smiled and turned your head forward, hoping your coy expression wasn’t too obvious. Thankfully, you’d reached your destination.

You opened the door to the canteen. Most people in there were too busy tending to their own conversations to pay attention to you as you claimed a table. Once everyone was settled, the conversation flowed endlessly. You and Elena recounted your college days to a very curious Sam and Sully, each of them erupting with laughter at some of the stuff you used to get up to. Once their curiosity was satisfied, the conversation turned on to Nate and Elena. You listened intently, your eyebrows raising with each new detail. If you hadn’t known Elena like the back of your hand, you wouldn’t have believed the story of the journey they’d been on. Unearthing a decrepit pirate utopia in Madagascar (“Libertalia,” Sam had called it, with a sparkle in his eyes), narrowly avoiding being blown to bits by exploding mummies, and competing against a fleet of trained military, all whilst saving their marriage in the process. They’d even reached their perfect happy ending; Sam, who had been presumed dead for fifteen years by Nate after their initial attempt to find Libertalia had gone wrong, was alive after all, and he had slipped some pirate treasure into Elena’s pocket when she wasn’t looking, granting them a generous amount of money.

“For their troubles,” he insisted with a dismissive flick of his hand, but the caring look he cast towards his brother and sister in law spoke otherwise.

“So, thanks to this one,” Nate nudged his brother’s arm, the other wrapped lovingly around Elena, “we’ve brought back Elena’s old show. We’re gonna head out to Malaysia and start filming in a few weeks.”

“You’re bringing your show back?! That’s great, I’m so happy for you! Gosh, I-I’m speechless,” you laughed, looking between all of them. “And where do you fit into all of this?” you asked Sully.

“All the best treasure hunters need a chaperone,” Sully replied with a shrug, making everyone laugh.

Sam leant forward in his seat, his eyes sparkling again. “You sound a little doubtful, (Y/N),” he challenged.

You felt heat rising to your cheeks again; he seemed to have an eye, and ear, for details. You decided to go along with his little challenge to see where it would lead.

“Well I guess it’s a  _little_  out there,” you retorted.

Sam raised his eyebrows, drawing your attention once more to those gorgeous eyes of his. He withdrew something from his pocket.

“Hold out your hand.”

He placed a small but heavy object onto your open palm. It was a small disc, with a sideways skull and crossbones on it.

“What is this?” you asked. You had a faint idea you already knew what the answer was; however, your sensibilities had skyrocketed out of existence the moment Sam’s hand briefly touched yours.

“ _That_ , is a coin made from the treasure of the world’s most wanted pirates, used as currency in Libertalia,” Sam boasted, eyeing you intently for your reaction.

You turned to the rest of the table; they were all looking at you, their faces bearing grins almost as wide as Sam’s.

“Crazy world, ain’t it?” Sully said, reaching into his breast pocket and withdrawing a pack of cigars.

“It sure is, but, unfortunately, you can’t smoke in here,” you snapped back into reality. You held the coin back out to Sam. He took it from you, sending a spark of electricity up your arm as his hand brushed yours again.

Sully frowned back at you with a noise of protest, sighing in defeat as he put the pack away.

“Victor, where’re your manners?” Sam joked.

“Says the only other smoker at this table,” Sully grumbled back.

“Least I had the decency to smoke  _before_  I came here,” Sam leant back in his seat, folding his arms. Sully glared back at the shit eating grin on his face.

“Anyway,” Elena interjected, “enough about us. Why don’t you show us around the place?” she suggested.

“Yeah, of course!” you replied, jumping out of your seat. The rest of them copied, following you out of the canteen and back towards your office.

Sam followed close behind you once more, with Nate shortly behind, eager to learn more about the world of an artist. He wasn’t too bad at drawing himself, and he was intrigued to hear about your job. Elena and Sully trailed behind, chuckling at Nate’s enthusiasm and Sam’s behaviour.

“Think you might be right, darlin’. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone before. Ever,” Sully whispered to her.

“I  _know_  I’m right. I give it a week before he comes back here alone,” Elena replied.

The office was a little crowded once everyone had piled in, but you managed to sneak some chairs from a nearby meeting room and sit in a huddled circle around the computer screen.

“So, what’re you working on thi- oh my god, is that  _me_?!” Elena exclaimed as her eyes scanned the character you had pulled onto the screen.

“I guess it is, yeah,” you replied, beaming at your friend’s startled expression.

“So what exactly are you workin’ on, then?” Sully finished Elena’s question, leaning forward with interest and removing his sunglasses at long last.

You explained your job, everyone listening intently. Elena watched Nate’s expression with adoration, which was like that of a child at a theme park. Sully hummed at every sentence with twitches of his moustache, and Sam’s eyes lit up in excitement when you explained that your character was for a film about treasure hunting. You talked on and on, enthusiasm shining through in your voice. But you found yourself curling your hands onto your lap and avoiding Sam’s gaze, because it helped prevent you from tripping over your words whenever you looked at him.

“Wow, (Y/N), this is really impressive,” Nate scratched the back of his head and looked around.

“Knew he’d like it here,” Elena nudged you, and you nodded in agreement.

Nate shuffled forward in his chair, casting a pensive look at the graphics pen sitting at the side of the keyboard. You knew that look; almost every visitor wanted to try the “magic pen”.

“Wanna give it a shot?” you asked.

Nate hummed under his breath and picked up the pen. You guided him towards the screen, giving instructions on how to hold the pen and how much pressure to apply.

Sully and Elena watched the process in fascination. Sam frowned a little; he was no good at drawing, but he wouldn’t mind giving it a shot if it was your hand gently guiding him. His heartbeat quickened at the thought.

“Nice!” Nate sat back and admired his work with a cocky smile; he’d drawn a simple sketch of a lemur, complete with black and white striped tail.

“Great, you can hang it up on the fridge,” Sam teased.

“Oh, I’d like to see you do better,” Nate quipped.

“All right,” Sam replied, moving closer. You could feel the heat from his body and see the chest hair poking out from the brim of his shirt. He smelled like cheap cologne and cigarettes; the scent stuck in your throat, making your heart hammer in your chest. It was intoxicating.

“May I?” Sam asked in a soft voice, outstretching his hand towards the pen with puppy eyes.

Every nerve of your body was on overdrive, and the simple question barely registered in your mind. After what felt like an eternity, you nodded and squeaked out a quiet “sure.”

Nate sat back next to Elena as you guided Sam’s hand across the screen. Elena cast her gaze to Sully, who raised his eyebrows at her. Elena bit her lip to suppress a grin, gripping onto Nate’s arm in excitement.

You instructed Sam as you did Nate. He was slower than his brother, and his hands were shakier; maybe he needed another cigarette? Or perhaps he felt the same energy between you that you felt?

 _Snap out of it_. _You only just met the guy_.  _And for Christ_ ’ _s sake_ , _stop looking at his arms_! _Look at the screen_!

“Ta-da! What’dya think?” Sam asked. He had drawn a stick man.

“Don’t quit your day job, kid,” Sully chuckled, getting out of his seat.

“Sorry to be a bother sweetheart, but I’m gaspin’ over here. You got anywhere a man can have a cigar?” he asked.

“Out the front, there’s a smoking area,” you replied.

“Might have to join you there, Victor,” Sam added, placing the pen down and moving away. You released a huge breath you hadn’t realised you’d been holding as his warmth dissipated.

“Be back in a few,” he stated before he and Sully left the room.

“Damn chimneys. I keep tellin’ them to quit,” Nate sighed, getting out of his chair and looking around the room. He spotted a portfolio of concept art for the movie and picked it up, thumbing through it.

Nate’s comment barely registered; you were still staring at the spot where Sam and Sully were stood seconds ago. Elena waved her hand in front of your face.

“Hmm? Sorry, miles away,” you laughed, looking down at your lap.

“S’alright. Anyway…” Elena’s tone took a mischievous turn. You knew exactly what that meant.

“Sam seems to like you,” she stated with raised eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes. “I  _just_  met him,” you blew off Elena’s comment, although your heart was still racing.

“And he’s single,” Elena persisted.

“Did you bring him here just for that?!” you protested.

“No! Well… maybe a little, but I just think you two would be  _so_  good together! Nate, don’t you agree?” Elena rambled, swivelling her chair to seek support from her husband.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Nate mumbled without tearing his eyes from the book.

“ _Nate_!”

“ _What_?!” He looked up with a frown at your shocked expression. He placed the book down and stood up straight.

“Oh, right, that. Look, this has nothin’ to do with us, Elena. Just… they’re adults, they can handle themselves, okay?” he reasoned, shrugging in defeat.

“So  _now_  you decide to sit on the fence,” Elena shook her head and sighed.

Nate scoffed, but his expression softened when he looked at you again. “Okay, uh… my brother’s an idiot, but… he’s harmless, really. Little rough around the edges, but he’s caring. And Elena’s right, he… does seem to like you.”

“Oh my word.  _That_ ’ _s_ how you sell your brother to my  _best friend_?” Elena’s voice was as deadpan as her expression.

“What? It’s the truth!” Nate protested.

Elena replied with a sigh and cast her gaze to you. “Seriously, what’dya think of him?” she asked.

“Uh, well, he’s… nice, but I don’t need you playing matchmaker for me, Elena,” you replied.

Elena huffed, but her disappointment was short lived. She leapt out of her seat with a triumphant grin, walking to Nate and taking his hand.

“Well in that case, we’re gonna go look at some artwork down the hallway for a bit.”

“Wait, wha-”

“You said it yourself, you don’t need me!” she finished with a laugh.

“Elena!” you shouted after her as Nate shot you an apologetic look.  _Sorry my wife insists on being cupid_.

“You’ll thank me later!” Elena called back. They disappeared out of sight.

You groaned in annoyance; this wasn’t the first time that Elena had pulled stunts like this; she’d done it a couple of times during college, convinced that she’d found you “the one”. When you blew off her help, she found a way to sneak off whilst still trying to get the sparks flying between you and whatever person she’d somehow managed to find.

“Should’ve seen this coming,” you muttered, but you weren’t mad this time. Sam was different from the others; he was older, for a start, and was frighteningly smart despite an apparent lack of a typical education. He was in astounding shape, and although he shared some of Nate’s cocky attitude, he carried it lovingly, as if he truly cared about the feelings of those around him. He was adventurous, easy-going, a little crabby; all of these traits you’d picked up despite only having met him today, and none of them were traits you’d ever seen in any of Elena’s previous “catches”.

You put your hands on your forehead and sighed. You had to admit it; you liked Sam, and he made your heart flutter, but it was too early to say if anything would become of it. Yet Elena’s plan was in motion, so you may as well roll with your feelings.

“Easier said than done,” you wiped your hands down your face with another sigh, peering at the doodles on screen between your fingers. What were you supposed to say to him? What would he say back? The thought was torture. However, your brain suddenly sparked with an idea.

You jolted into action and picked up your pen, opening a new file. Sam and Sully would probably come back from their smoking break soon, so you didn’t have long. But what better way to express your feelings than to draw the very subject who wouldn’t leave your mind?

For several minutes your hand darted around the screen, adding line after line until a coherent head shape was formed. You added hair; short, thick, and windswept. Eyes next, soft and a little weary. A slightly crooked nose. A kind, subtle smile.

There was a knock on the door and Sam appeared in the doorway. You snapped your head up to look at him, still hovering your pen over the screen as you added smaller details to the rough sketch of him.

“Victor’s gone to the restroom, he should be back soon. Where’re Nate and Elena?” he asked, stepping into the room and sitting next to you. There it was again, that breathlessness and racing heart.

“Down the hall, looking at some artwork. I, uh… have a surprise for you, actually,” you began.

Sam smiled in curiosity. “Really?”

You moved your hand away from the screen and leant back, giving Sam a full view of your sketch.

“Jesus, is that  _me_?” he asked, eyes wide.

 _Oh shit_. _I fucked up_.

“Uh, yeah… I hope you don’t mind, I just-” your nervous rambling was cut off by Sam.

“Are you shittin’ me? I love it!” he exclaimed, placing a hand on your shoulder. His eyes trailed to your face, darting around and observing each of your features. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

You smiled back at him, your stomach doing happy flips. You never wanted to look away.

Sam moved closer to the screen. He didn’t want to tear his gaze away from your gorgeous eyes, but he kept his hand planted on your shoulder as he studied the drawing. His confidence and erratic heartbeat intensified as he noticed the amount of detail you’d put in, right down to the small scar near his eye and the four birds inked onto his neck. He trailed his hand further down your arm and back to his own lap, sending more jolts of excitement through you both as he silently expressed his admiration.

“You were very kind to me, look like I was born again,” he laughed.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” you said, turning to him. He scratched the back of his head and cast you an endearing look, biting his bottom lip a little. You did your best to keep your eyes away from his lips, despite your mind screaming at you to kiss him.

Sam leant back in his seat, and you did the same, relieving some tension. You decided to change the subject; you asked him about his job, his interests, his family. His expression turned sour at the mention of the word “parents”, and you were about to apologise ten times over, but he reassured you that it was “in the past now” and remained an open book. In return, Sam asked about your family and how you got into art. You recounted the stories to him, your heart skipping a beat at how intently he listened. He wasn’t judgemental, and seemed interested in everything you said, making him all the more attractive with each passing second. Most of your previous flames didn’t even think to ask such questions. Sam was really…  _something_.

“Oh lemme tell you ‘bout how I got this scar,” Sam began, pointing near his eye. You grinned and nodded, eager to hear it.

“It was when-”

A knock at the door halted the conversation, both of you turning to see Nate, Elena, and Sully standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

“Where the hell have you been?” Sam asked them.

“I got outta the bathroom and saw these two in the hallway, standin’ around lookin’ round the place like it’s a damn palace,” Sully replied. “We figured you two would come and join us.”

“I dunno Sully, looks like they got a little carried away,” Elena added, nudging Nate. He shook his head, but smiled softly.

“Anyway,” Nate began. “It’s gettin’ a little late, traffic’s gonna pick up soon. We were thinking of heading back now…” He cast an apologetic look towards his brother.

Sam nodded silently and stood up, his heart sinking. You two seemed to have been talking for hours, but it had only been thirty minutes. Regardless, he felt like he knew you well, but still he yearned to know more. He didn’t want to leave yet.

“I’ll show you out,” you declared, standing up. The group left your office and headed down the hallway, but Sam stopped.

“Uh, Victor, whereabouts is the restroom?” he asked.

“Back down that way. To the left,” Sully replied.

“All right, back in a few,” Sam stated, retracing his steps.

The four of you waited in the entrance for Sam, chatting to each other. Nate was determined to quiz you about the nuances of the treasure in the film the studio was working on, but Elena had plans to steer the conversation elsewhere.

“So, anything to report?” she asked with raised eyebrows.

The events of this afternoon came flooding back to you all at once, all of them relaying back to Sam time and time again. You grinned and looked down, feeling blood rush to your cheeks once more. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Elena, who lightly punched your arm in triumph.

“Elena does it again!” she cheered, gaining eye rolls from Sully and Nate.

“I don’t know how you put up with her, kid,” Sully said.

“Known her too long. I’m stuck with her,” you replied. “But at least I’m not married to her.” You nudged Nate, making him laugh.

“You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon if we end up being relat-”

“I’m back.”

You turned around; Sam was stood, waiting. He appeared to be oblivious to Elena’s last comment.  _Thank god_ , you thought.

“All right, well, it was great seeing you again, (Y/N). And thank you so much for showing us around,” Elena switched her tone in an instant and threw her arms around you as if she hadn’t been making fun of you mere seconds ago.

“You too Elena. Drinks on you next time, yeah?” you replied, returning the hug.

You bid farewell to Nate and Sully, hugging them both and promising Nate that he could come back and use your “magic sketchpad” anytime he wanted, and reminding Sully he’d be better off smoking before he came. Sully laughed in reply, insisting he’d be fine.

Finally, you turned to Sam. He stood clutching his hands together with a gentle smile on his face, not really sure whether he should initiate the goodbye or leave it to you. His mood was sinking now that he had to go, but he was sure it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see those beautiful eyes of yours again.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Sam,” you began, opening your arms. He gratefully accepted your offer, enveloping you in a gentle hug.

“And you,” he replied, too overwhelmed that he was so close to you to say anything else.

“You can tell me the story behind that scar another time, yeah?” you asked, pulling back slightly to smile at him.

His heart melted.  _You remembered_. He nodded his head, looking down at his feet and then back up at your face.

“I’d love that.”

You were reluctant to let go of him, but there was a spring in your step as you watched them leave and as you headed back to your office. You had a feeling this would not be the last time you saw Sam Drake.

You plopped back down in your office chair with a contented sigh, staring into space.  _I_ ’ _d love that_ , he’d said. He  _must_  feel the same energy as you did. The thought made you ball your hands into fists with excitement.

Realising that it was nearing the end of the working day, you decided it’d be best to head home. You looked at your computer screen, preparing to shut everything down. What you saw on the screen made you gasp in excitement.

Your sketch of Sam was still there, but there had been an addition to it. At the bottom was a phone number, with a short message next to it.

 _Call me_?– _Sam_.

You squealed in excitement and couldn’t supress the grin that forced its way onto your face. Elena was right after all, and this time, you knew it was the real deal.

You punched Sam’s number into your phone. You’d be seeing him again, hopefully very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought!  
> Follow me on Tumblr! - https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/


End file.
